Surgical treatment using a medical needle such as ablator or biopsy has recently become popular due to relatively small incisions made in such a procedure. The surgical treatment is performed by inserting the medical needle into an internal region of a human body while referring to an internal image of the human body. Such surgical treatment, which is performed while observing internal organs of the human body with the help of a diagnostic imaging system, is referred to as an interventional treatment. The interventional treatment is performed by directing the medical needle to the lesion to be treated or examined through a skin with reference to images during the treatment. The images are acquired by employing a computerized tomography (CT) scanner generally used in a radiology department or a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system. Compared to a normal surgical treatment requiring relatively wide incisions to open the lesion, the interventional treatment has the advantages of low costs and obtaining effective operation results. This is because general anesthesia is not necessary for the interventional treatment and patients are subjected to less pain while benefiting from rapid recovery.
However, the CT has problems since it is difficult to obtain an image in real time. Further, an operator and a patient may be exposed to radiation for a long time during the interventional treatment. Compared to the interventional treatment using the CT, an ultrasound diagnostic system may obtain an image in real time and is relatively harmless. However, it is difficult to examine all the lesions of a patient through the ultrasound image. Also, since a viewing angle of the ultrasound diagnostic system is relatively narrow, only a portion of a lesion may be obtained. That is, neighboring regions, which are used for tracing a path of the lesion, cannot be obtained with the target object. Further, a signal to noise ratio of the ultrasound image is low. Thus, it is not possible to practice the interventional treatment with mere reference to ultrasound images.